I Wanna go Home
by Ronata
Summary: a oneshot song fic about lorelai and lukes break up at the wedding. i never thought i would write this type of story, but here we are.


_**Hey everyone, I am sitting at work on my lunch break and thought I would write a quick one shot cause I'm bored and I have had this song stuck in my head all weekend. The song is called 'home' by Michael Buble**_

_**To set the scene, Luke and Lorelai have broken up at the wedding and Mikes offer to consult comes earlier and Lorelai takes up the opportunity to get away from the sadness. Ok on with the chapter**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters

* * *

_**

As soon as the words came out of Luke's mouth Lorelai knew she didn't want to be around. He didn't want to be in this relationship and she did. It was a simple difference of opinion. Yeah right! Nothing in life is simple.

After wallowing for a few days Lorelai decided the best thing to do would to go away for a while, clear her head and her heart of all the confusion. Mike was all too happy to accept her offer to consult in Europe.

She had been gone for almost a month when she heard the new Michael Buble song on the radio. She listened carefully to the words, as they seemed like they were coming right from her heart

_  
Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm _

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

It was time, Lorelai needed to go home. She missed Luke so much and the thought of never seeing him again was worse than the thought of not being in a relationship. She wanted their friendship back. They hurt each other but she needed to apologise and fix their friendship.

When everything was sorted with mike, Lorelai headed back to Stars Hollow, and back to Luke. At her first opportunity she went to go see Luke.

Lorelai: hey

Luke: oh uh…. hi

Lorelai: how have you been?

Luke: good. You?

Lorelai: ok I guess.

Things were awkward and strange and they both knew it

Luke: coffee?

Lorelai: yes please, I can't tell you how much I missed yo…your coffee

Luke: ok, how was Europe?

Lorelai: good, spent most my time in Paris and some time in Rome

Luke: wow, that's great

Lorelai: yeah it was ok, it wasn't home though

Luke: well nowhere is other than home

Lorelai: yeah and homes here

Luke: so your back

Lorelai: yip. I'm sorry for everything Luke

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: what Luke I am. Ok? I can't help it. I didn't mean to lie to you

Luke: its over, its in the past

Lorelai: I know, that's why I want to start our future Luke. I want us to be best friends again

Luke: I can't go back to just friends Lorelai. It's not that easy.

Lorelai: so you want nothing, is that it?

It stung that Luke might not want her in his life anymore, so Lorelai turned and headed out the door.

Luke: its not it

Lorelai: what?

Luke: I don't want nothing, I want you, I want us

Lorelai: but…

Luke: shut up and let me talk

Lorelai: ok

Luke: Lorelai….. I didn't want to break up, I just needed time.

Lorelai: I know you wanted time and I pushed. You said you couldn't be in this relationship

Luke: but don't you see, i'm stupid Lorelai, there is nowhere I would rather be than her with you in a relationship

Lorelai: so what are you saying

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: sorry, just checking

Luke rushed over and gathered Lorelai up in his arms. He kissed her passionately. To hell with the diner staring on, he had Lorelai back.

Lorelai pulled back with a genuine smile on her face. She missed being happy.

* * *

_**Ok, so that was my lame attempt at a one-shot. Please don't shoot me or hate me now and not read my other stories. I had planned on typing up the next chapter of 'what a way to meet' but I left some of the pages at home. I will try post it tonight.**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviews are still welcomed whether they are good or bad**_

_**Chat to ya all soon**_


End file.
